


Carelessness, Clumsiness, and Every Fault That Led Me to You

by mykokoro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Awkwardness, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pizza, Suggestive Themes, Sweet, Work In Progress, also featuring chris/his unnamed bf, but he should learn to own that tbh, chris makes too many sex references, guang hong and leo are a power couple, if you don't like puns...maybe this ain't too good for you, impossible right?, it's serious (sometimes) too tho!, okay so this is literally just me wanting this couple to be dorkier than they already are, phichit is the best friend literally ever, so far it's just a fun fic but i do have plans!, so i hope you decide to stick around!, some domestic stuff...fluffy stuff...dramatic stuff..., they're both extra but that's fine!, victor is smooth but inside he's actually dying he's so in love, well it's an attempt, yuuri is lowkey very jealous, yuuri is shy and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykokoro/pseuds/mykokoro
Summary: Victor is drenched in tomato sauce when he falls in love for the first time. Admittedly? He wouldn't have it any other way. He gets a stunning crush AND a discount at the campus pizza place.Alternatively titled: the CHEESY college AU that I've always been asking for, but idk, I guess no one else has.





	1. Slice Slice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Now, just to clear the air, I didn't actually intend for this fic to be made up of pizza puns, but I followed my heart and my heart guided me here. So have a little pizza my heart as you journey through this ridiculous story I wrote for lack of uni AU in my writing folder.
> 
> All awful jokes aside, I really hope you enjoy this. I guess I'm trying out a different (relaxed?) style to see where it takes me. Please leave feedback, I LOVE LOVE LOVE feedback SO much, even if you want to tell me something in this makes no sense. I'll try to keep posting chapters as often as I can, so please continue to read if you like it.

Victor is drenched in tomato sauce when he falls in love for the first time.

 _Study. Study. Study. Home in no time._ Victor glanced at his watch and grimaced. _I still have two hours to cram if I want a decent-ish sleep. Okay._ It was 10:00 pm and, in typical fashion, Victor had left the prep for his exam far too late. On top of that, he had a night lecture booked and no chance to get home between class going late and the commitment he remembered an hour prior.

He stopped in his tracks. _Shit! Dinner. What do I do for dinner?_  Blue and red lights cast on his face, flashing at him, he stood there tapping his foot anxiously _. I don’t have time for this. I should just skip-_ the thought cut off as Victor turned his head. A bold ‘open’ sign blinked at him from the store window, fluorescent lights advertising a ‘now open late!’ message to match. Eyes panning up, an awning striped with red and white and the word ‘Bits and Pizzas’ came into view. For a second, Victor could only remark on what an awful name that was, but he soon came to the proud realization that the existence of this store solved his problem.

 _I’m a genius. Of course, I knew this place was open and walked right to it, with the full intent of buying a…_ Victor glimpsed at the specials menu. _…make it a meal $9.99 game day dinner box._ Sticking out his chest as he walked into the shop, Victor smirked and dug a ten dollar bill out of his coat pocket.

“Yuuri! Today’s stuff is done. Can you take it out?” A woman called from behind the counter, wiping flour off her apron and coming to the front.

A voice from the kitchen called back. “Ah, sure!”

“Oh, good evening. What can I get you?” The girl smiled at Victor and folded her hands over her shirt.

Victor furrowed his eyebrows at the menu _. Is that really what I want? Because I don’t want to make a sorry mistake just by picking the first thing I see…_ He spent a moment before resigning to his original opinion, mostly because he was stubborn and not so much because he remembered he was here to get food quickly.

“Could I get the dinner bo-“

Before he knew what was happening, pain shot through Victor’s chest. A clatter rumbled into the small shop, bouncing from the walls. He found that somewhere amidst all this, his eyes had closed, and he opened them only to find red liquid dripping from above his eyes and a wet sensation weighing down his clothes.

This is where Victor is now. A sopping mess, covered in some kind of red substance, with two frantic fast-food employees panicking before him.

“Oh my God, I’m so so sorry, sir! I wasn’t watching where I was going and I just-“

“Yuuri!” The woman from earlier now has her hands slapped against her cheeks, wailing and mortified.

Victor really has no idea what’s going on. He looks to his feet and sees a tray with red substance spilled out of it. Lifting a finger to his forehead, he takes a bit of the liquid and pops it in his mouth.

Now he’s a little bit mad. There he was, with his genius plan to get pizza from a shop that he strategically picked out while on a mad rush to go study, and now he’s standing in said store drenched in tomato sauce.

“Please, let me clean you up. I really am so sorry.”

Every bit and pizza of anger in his mind disappears when he looks up.

The boy in front of him is gorgeous. A silver plate reading ‘Yuuri’ puts a name to his profound charm. Dark strands of hair part for the frames of his glasses. Thick eyebrows crease into burgundy eyes, and though every line on his face is wrinkled in distress, he’s beautiful. This man could spill pizza sauce all over Victor again and he wouldn’t complain.

“It’s okay, really.” The words slip from Victor’s lips. Yuuri’s face lightens a little before he dashes back behind the counter to get a towel.

“Sir, I apologize for this. He’s still new, but he works hard, so please forgive him,” The lady says, glancing at Victor nervously.

Victor shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. Accidents happen.”

Yuuri returns from the back of the store with a pile of towels and hands one to him.

“Thank you,” Victor says, and prays that the tomato sauce on his face is covering how red he is.

“No, it’s me who should be thanking you for understanding,” Yuuri replies gently, taking a towel and blotting at Victor’s shirt.

Victor wishes the moment would never end, uncomfortable as it may be. Inevitably, though, it’s over, and he leaves the store with a free dinner box and a pounding chest. He glances at his watch again. _10:15. I still have plenty of time._

After rushing back to his apartment, changing clothes, scarfing down his meal and plopping himself down at his desk, Victor finally has time to memorize some easily-forgotten information. _Okay, let’s do this._

An hour passes and Victor still hasn’t done anything.

Every time he puts his pencil to paper, the only thing he can spell is Y-u-u-r-i. He’s memorized it from the name tag he was looking at all that time. Victor tries to snap out of it, shaking his head furiously and pressing closer to the textbook, but nothing works. He sighs and puts his head down on the crease between the pages.

_Yuuri, huh?_

Victor wakes up drooling over his notebook and his first thought is that he’s screwed.

 _It’s okay, it’s okay, there are people in my class I can ask about this stuff_ , he convinces himself, toothbrush in one hand and textbook in the other. It’s times like these when he wakes up late and hasn’t done any studying, that Victor can’t believe he decided to live off-campus. It’s not far, but the run incurs muscle soreness days after. It’s worth the reward of staying with his poodle, though.

“See you, Makkachin.” He calls and rushes out of the apartment. “Pray for me!”

Makkachin barks from the other side of the door. _I’m going to need all the prayers I can get._

Victor leaves the building that afternoon considering dropping out. He walks, slouched, repeating every failure in his mind. Every single question he read made absolutely no sense. Letting out a sigh, Victor brings his head up and looks ahead. _Nothing I can do now._

Ahead of him, a familiar awning pokes out from the series of storefronts. He stops in front of it, glancing up. There it is again. Bits and Pizzas. Victor’s face immediately goes red.

 _No, no, no. I totally deserve pizza today. It must have been on my mind because I am definitely hungry and craving pizza after that test._ Victor nods to himself. _Exactly. That’s it._

The bell chimes upon his entry, and this isn’t the last time Victor lies to himself.

* * *

 Lately, Yuuri has a visitor. He’s tall, a little older than he is, and he’s handsome. God, he’s handsome. That’s what Yuuri thinks every time his visitor walks into the quaint pizza place, each time regretting it for being so creepy.

The first time he came back, Yuuri lost it. _This is the guy I spilled sauce all over yesterday! I thought he’d never come back!_

“I’m very sorry for last night again,” He had said, looking down at his feet. “Is there anything I can get you?”

The boy looked at him and smiled. “Please don’t give it another thought. It’s no problem.” Yuuri broke eye contact as quickly as he had made it, blood rushing to his cheeks. He never got a good look at him this way, always unable to stare too long without that thought, _he’s so handsome_ , racing over and over again in his mind.

“I’m Victor, by the way.”

Ever since that moment, Yuuri can’t shake that thought. Even if he tries to make it go away, Victor appears the next day with the same bright grin and orders a new item off the menu. _I’m an idiot._ That’s the thought that follows every night when he takes off his apron. _I’m obsessed with some guy just because he looks good? Well, and he’s funny and charming, and endearing…_

But as much as Yuuri hates the thought and how it makes him perceive himself, with every visit he finds himself relaxing into Victor’s company. He sits at one of the counter stools and props his head on his elbow, groaning into slices of pizza on exam days and smiling into breadsticks on weekends. Anything that comes to his mind slips straight out through his lips.

Gradually, Yuuri realizes that Victor is the only person he doesn’t tiptoe around. He can listen to anything Victor says, and Victor will hear anything that he wants to say. Though every day Victor comes with a new reason, from ‘I was craving it’ to ‘I know it’s the middle of spring, but I needed to warm up’, Yuuri knows. He knows that ever since that night, Victor has been coming to the lame-name shop for something, and nothing makes his heart pound more than wondering if that something really is him.

When he returns to his dorm about a week after their first meeting, that thought won’t leave his mind. _Would he really be here for me? And if he is, then why? There’s no way he’s interested in me, but if we were friends, it wouldn’t be this awkward, would it?_ And so, as obsessive and bizarre as it seems, Yuuri makes a list. ‘Things I Know About Victor’, he titles it, and scrawls down all that he remembers from their conversations. The beginning of the list looked like:

> -education major. Hates classes and university in general.
> 
> -owns a poodle named Makkachin who eats Hills Science Diet Adult 7+ Active Longevity brand food after throwing up Nutro Wholesome Essentials last month, wears a custom-made collar with a gold-plated name tag and, when it’s snowing, poodle booties, or when it’s raining, a purple raincoat, because yellow is overrated and washes out his fur tone.
> 
> -23 y.o.
> 
> -from St. Petersburg, Russia

Yuuri taps his pen on the paper impatiently, hoping that more details will come to him if he shakes the utensil hard enough. _This is no good. I know more about his dog than about him._ He lays his head down on the desk and stares at the slanted writing, spots of it blurring as his glasses shift under the weight of his head.

Slapping his hands down on the desk and forcing himself out of his seat, Yuuri hardens his resolve. “I just have to say the right thing and make sure he knows how I feel.” He plops himself down again and stares at the paper with intensity, pen squeezed between his fingers.

Yuuri quickly figures out it’s easier said than done. For someone who’s never dated, much less flirted, ‘the right thing to say’ was far too vague and unpredictable to think up. After thirty minutes, Yuuri has only written three possible lines, all of which he hated.

> -Hi Victor, I really like the way you look today. Actually all the time. Every day. You’re really pretty. Gorgeous even. (Too rambly?)
> 
> -Victor, sometimes you remind me of my favorite pizza. Your silver hair splayed across your face is like anchovies decorating the Seafood Lovers special. Your pale complexion is the mushrooms buried in mozzarella cheese on the Vegetarian Victory. (This would have been a top pick, except that he ran out of toppings to relate to Victor’s face, with no shortage of specialty pizzas to mention.)
> 
> -You are probably the most perfect person I've ever met and I want nothing more than to marry you and raise twenty-six poodles together. (He should probably burn this just in case, knowing his luck, it goes somewhere for someone to see and inevitably ruins his life.)

Yuuri groans in despair and falls back in his chair. Balancing the pen on his upper lip, Yuuri is overcome with sudden brilliance and lurches forward. “I’m such an idiot!”

“Hello? Phichit? I need your help.”

The next day, after spending hours on the phone with Phichit deciding on the best opener to his Flirt with and Eventually Maybe Ask Out Victor Plan™, Yuuri is completely prepared to hit it off with Victor when he enters. “Thank you for coming so often,” Yuuri remarks, trying not to think about how much effort went into the honest remark. “We don’t usually get a lot of business, so it’s nice to have company.”

Victor swallows. “No, no, I really do love it here.” He puts his slice of pizza down and leans onto the counter a little. “Speaking of which, Yuuri, I was wondering…”

Yuuri’s chest tightens a little. _What? What? What’s he going to say?_ He fidgets with the hem of his apron behind the counter. The moment of anticipation feels like an eternity.

Victor draws Yuuri’s eyes into his as his lips part a little. “Would you let me take you out? For something other than pizza, that is.”

A deep shade of red tangles into Yuuri’s skin all the way up to his ears. His nose scrunches a little as if to hide his blush, and his eyes immediately shoot to his feet. _Me? He wants to take_ me _out? Are you_ kidding _?_

Stuttering to hide his overwhelming joy, Yuuri utters a ‘yes’ and Victor smiles.

“Great! Does Saturday at 7:00 work?” Victor’s eyes crease as the grin lights up his face.

Yuuri nods, barely concealing his goofy smile, and this time the right thing to say slips right off his tongue.

“I can’t wait.”


	2. Crust Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor really thought he could handle a first date. Clearly this is not the case.

“Chris, I am NOT going to strip for him,” Victor sighs as he muddles with his hair. “It’s our first date!”

It’s Saturday night, and the last thing Victor wants to do is spill about his date to Chris. His best friend since he entered university, Christophe Giacometti was notoriously promiscuous – and not in a cute, flirtatious, college party kind of way. He was so indiscriminate about his sex life that 85% of his conversations with Victor consisted of every detail of he and his boyfriend’s sexual adventures. It wasn’t that Victor minded, but when it came to his own love life Chris was all over him about when him and his partner were going to get it on. He refrained from telling him the whole week, but after absentmindedly gushing about Yuuri in anticipation for their date, he knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of it.

“But you’ve known him for longer than that, right? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind…” Chris’ voice encourages through the speaker. “With a body like yours, he’ll be all over you in no ti-“

Victor flattens out his shirt, finger hovering over his phone. “I’m hanging up now Chris.”

“Just try it for me Vic-“ He cuts him off before he can continue. Only Christophe could suggest something so ridiculous on a first date. _I’m not saying I_ don’t _want Yuuri to be all over me, but…_

Chris’ picture faded from the phone screen, replaced with the time reading 6:45. _All right. Time to go._

“Wish me luck Makkachin!” The poodle barks in response. Victor can barely make it out the door without wanting to jump with the beating in his chest.

The whole way he’s walking, Victor’s mind is racing. He can feel the sweat staining his pits and all the heat running in the lines of his palms. The buttons on his shirt feel like they’re about to fall off every time his heart thumps against his chest. Even though he’s sure he isn’t embarrassed, the illusion of a burning shade of red dusts every inch of his skin.

_I really want to see him._

When Victor does, he’s so happy he could melt.

Tonight, Yuuri is glowing. To Victor, he’s always that way, but tonight, Yuuri is so ethereal it’s almost hard to see through his light. His hair is combed back, little short strands popping up where they don’t fit, tucked behind his ears and neatly framing his face. Victor notices every little thing about him. Every wrinkle, from the gentle gatherings under his eyes to the lines tracing his palms as he clasps his hands together. Every spot on his nose or his forearms, every tint, reddening his cheeks and the tops of his ears.

“Hi, Victor,” Yuuri hums.

_This is just unfair. Even his voice is perfect?_ “Good evening, Yuuri,” Victor returns, lips reluctant to leave their smiling figure. “Ready to go?”

Yuuri nods, closing the door to his dorm.

Victor, at first, thought it would be unfortunate that he and Yuuri met at a pizza place. His ideal first date was always a romantic dinner at cozy Italian restaurant, the sun below the horizon and candlelight taking its place. He would order them red wine and offer them a bit of his pasta, twirling it on his fork and feeding them, waiting for an enthused response. “Oh, Victor, you’re so romantic…” But Victor had never thought that he’d meet someone like Yuuri. And tonight, it didn’t matter if they had a fairy-tale first date. Victor was spending time with someone that he liked so much it didn’t matter where or how their time together happened. It only mattered that they were together.

He gives himself a smug grin. _Oh, Victor, you’re so romantic…_

Following the theme of ‘it doesn’t matter where we go’, Victor decided to take Yuuri to his favourite Mexican place a little off campus. Truth be told, it was where he drowned his educational sorrows in tequila, but he figured he could leave that detail out.

“Reservation for two,” Victor states when they enter the building. “Under Victor.”

The man behind the counter glances down at the screen and gives him a quizzical look. “I’m sorry, sir, but there doesn’t appear to be a reservation under that name.”

_What? How on earth did I forget to-_ Victor’s thoughts go silent as the memory comes flooding back. He googled the phone number and had it dialed when Makkachin jumped up on his lap.

“No, Makkachin. Give me a second, sweetie,” he had said. The poodle gave him an expectant look and licked him on the cheek. Victor’s gaze wavered from the phone to her drooping eyes.

“What am I saying? Come here Makka-makkachin!”

Victor sweats a little. This was the only time he could think of that being obsessed with his dog was a disadvantage. _Yuuri is looking around at the place. I can still save this._

“Is there a possibility you can get us a table for two?”

The man looks around the restaurant and back at the screen. “I can, but it’ll be a forty-five minute wait at least.”

Yuuri seems to have heard this and looks at Victor. He’s panicking now. _This_ cannot _be our first date._

“Victor,” Yuuri says.

“No, Yuuri, it’s okay, I’ll figure something out,” Victor assures.

He looks at the ground, face red. _This is not how this was supposed to go._

A warmth grazes his bicep. “Victor,” Yuuri says again, voice soft in the loud restaurant. “It’s okay. We can go somewhere else. Let’s just go outside for now.”

Victor does NOT want to give up like this, but with the sweet look Yuuri is giving him, he decides he would feel guiltier if he didn’t let it go.

The air outside stings Victor’s skin with the lingering feeling of failure. Yuuri turns and meets his eyes, their brown hues shifting as they look at him. Victor gets lost as he looks at him, the man’s image imprinted on his mind. Yuuri’s lips start to move, and for a second he’s so busy taking in the picture he can’t hear what he’s saying.

“I know it’s kind of lame, but would you like to?” Yuuri’s sentence finishes. _Oh, God. I didn’t even hear what he said. Where are we going?_

Victor smiles for lack of an excuse as to why he didn’t catch his first statement. “Sure.”

Before he knows what’s happening, Yuuri’s fingers tickle at Victor’s palm. The movement is hesitant, slow, like his hand isn’t sure what it wants to do, or if it’s okay. Warmth rushing to Victor’s face, he follows Yuuri and slips their fingers together. _Oh my god. Is this really happening? Is he really holding my hand? What if my palms are sweaty? Are my hands clammy?_ He turns to Yuuri, searching for a sign that his hands are perfectly normal, and finds Yuuri looking at the ground. His cheeks are rosy, eyes turned down and lips turned up.

They start walking. Victor thinks about how he would have felt earlier tonight if he had known that the next time he walked, Yuuri’s hand would be in his, sweaty palms and all. _Well, probably just as jittery and excited as I am now._

“Wait here for a second?” Yuuri asks, letting go of Victor’s hand as he stops. He nods in response and looks up. That same old pizza shop was in front of him, lights on and empty. _Is Yuuri really okay coming back here? Not that I have a problem…_

Yuuri returns five minutes later. “Okay, you can come in now.”

Victor enters the shop and the lights are out, little candles burning on the counter. No one’s there, not even the woman who is always working with Yuuri.

“It’s not much,” Yuuri says sheepishly. “The candles are just from the staff room, and I left us a pizza to share.” He rubs his arm. “I hope that’s alright.”

“No,” Victor replies immediately. “…No, it’s fine.”   _He got this place just for us?_ He smiles at the charming setup. “It’s perfect.”

Yuuri grins wide enough that he breaks into a laugh, Victor following with his own glee.

“So what’s on the menu, Chef Katsuki?” He smirks.

Yuuri’s cheeks pinch, lips refusing to break their shape. “Tonight we have a specialty, the Margherita, just for the lucky Mr. Nikiforov.” He holds a finger up, running to the fridge and grabbing a litre of cola and two Styrofoam cups. “And only our finest red wine.”

“Romantic,” Victor sighs lovingly and rests his chin in his hand. “Then let’s eat, shall we?”

_Everything Yuuri does is perfect._ That’s the thought that floats around in Victor’s lovesick head, watching the boy laugh and smile and talk and drop bits of pizza into his lap. And even though they’re in a dark takeout restaurant, drinking coke out of mini cups, savoring an average pizza, it’s the most glamorous date he’s been on. It’s their nook made for two, the fruit of forgetfulness and misfortune. Here, Victor forgets his shortcomings. He’s with Yuuri, and for some reason, that’s the most he could ask for in this moment.

When the night comes to a reluctant end, Victor wants nothing more than for it to go on forever. The pizza is finished and the litre of coke down to its last drop, candles burning down and the clock ticking on. They go outside, and their hands find each other quicker this time. Walking home, they keep talking, laughing, as if the night would never truly have to end.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Victor says as they reach his apartment door. “I’m sorry I screwed up our first date.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He smiles, and Victor’s heart collapses in his chest.

He’s still glowing this late in the night. Yuuri’s grin paints the image of a sunrise in the starry sky, moonlight casting a shine onto his skin and a glint into his eyes. Victor’s hands grip at his sides, awkward, fumbling, wondering what he should do or what he should say to express the crazy pounding in his chest. He wants to shout, or maybe leap, somehow tell the world that his excitement is all for him.

_I want to kiss him._

“Victor, before you go…” Yuuri’s cheeks go pink, eyes looking up at him through the glare on his glasses. “There’s one last thing.”

And as Victor is searching for a way to tell Yuuri how he feels, Yuuri answers for him. His face draws close as he leans forward on his toes. Victor watches Yuuri’s eyelashes touch down on his cheeks. A sweet warmth touches his lips. It’s soft at first, hesitant. But as the contact lingers, Victor’s lips are pressed with heat. Without thinking, Victor brings his fingers to Yuuri’s face, brushing against his jawline and tracing the skin on his neck. His stomach dives, heart thumping wildly against his ribcage as the space between them shortens.

The end of the kiss is reluctant as the night hours waning into early morning, slow and parting with a settled yearning.

Victor’s lips pull so high into his cheeks his whole face tenses. For a second, he just smiles at Yuuri, nose and cheeks red, face still warm from the breath between them. He slides his hand from its place on his neck up to his face and brushes a strand of hair behind Yuuri’s ear.

“Goodnight, Yuuri.”

The man nods in response, ears flushed with the same excited colour that dances in his eyes. “I’ll see you soon.”

Victor walks home, pace increasing as rapidly as his heartbeat. He barely makes it five buildings down from Yuuri’s dormitory before he dials Chris.

“Chris. Chris. CHRIS. Oh my god Chris.”

“What? What is it, Victor?” He replies urgently. “Did you strip for him? Did it work?!”

“Oh, Chris…” Victor spins on his heel and looks into the sky. His smiling cheekbones push his eyes into a squint as he watches the moon shine into the tepid air. “I’m crazy.”

Chris pauses. “Why do you say that?”

Victor’s eyebrows crease downward with disbelief, smile withstanding the tightness in his chest and the anxious tension all over his body.

“I think I’m in love.”

The stars twinkle, seemingly moving to an unheard song. Their melodies all intertwine, weaving a symphony to the time signature of a frenzied heartbeat.

Victor stares into that sky, the orchestra flooding his ears. He can hardly believe the words, following right from his heart and out between his lips, but once he says them, they’re all that’s left in that swinging tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A note for next time, I am on vacation right now so I probably won't be thinking about writing a lot for the next little bit. I'll try my hardest to get the next one up in a timely manner but I never want to sacrifice quality for efficiency. 
> 
> (also here's to me coming up with a pizza pun for every chapter title...I'm hoping I don't run out for a while)


	3. It's You I Do Adough

Yuuri squeezes hard. He squeezes everything he can, shutting his eyes and clutching his pillow. His stomach clenches and his legs coil into his body. Yuuri forces his whole body stiff so the only thing left is his heartbeat.

_I just kissed Victor._

Without thinking, he whips out his phone. Sitting with a pillow in his lap, he bites the edge of the pillow case and types furiously.

 _Phichit I need to tell you something please come over please please._ He hits send and buries his burning skin into the cushioned surface. 

It’s not long after that a worried-looking Thai boy bursts through his dorm room door. He leaps onto the bed beside Yuuri and grabs his hands, sweat muddling the contact between their palms.

“Yuuri. Talk to me. Was it good?! Bad?! Did he eat off of your plate without asking you? Oh God, if he took away Yuuri’s food so help me…No! Wait! Did he try to French you on the first date? You poor thing, you must be so traumatized- “

Yuuri looks up, and that’s all it takes to stop Phichit’s lips from moving. A ridiculous smile adorns his face, stretching his cheeks into dimples and bringing creases under his eyes. It’s the kind of smile that shows in his whole face, the kind of smile Yuuri doesn’t get to smile often.

He tightens the hold between their hands. “It was perfect. Phichit, it was so perfect.”

The lines on Phichit’s face soften and his eyes light up with an immediate curiosity. “Tell me everything.”

Yuuri knows it probably takes everything Phichit has not to completely freak out when he does. He can barely believe the things he says as he retells the night. He took Victor’s hand. He got lost in Victor’s eyes, that immense blue wrapping his whole body in a sense of warmth. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt. He _kissed_ Victor just minutes ago. Everything about their night feels so short and surreal Yuuri can barely believe it happened.

“Stop right there.” Phichit waves his hands in front of his face. “You’re telling me you KISSED HIM?! YOU did?!”

Yuuri gives him a confused look. “Well, it was more like we kissed each other…”

Phichit shakes his head. “No, who was the one who made the first move? Like, did you reach up or did he lean down?”

Fidgeting with his hands in his lap, Yuuri looks up with furrowed brows. “I guess I reached up, but it was kind of simultaneous,” he replies.

Phichit gives Yuuri a piercing gaze and places a strong grip on his shoulder. “Yuuri! YOU kissed HIM! You did it! Oh my god, you really did it. I never knew you were so forward when you weren’t drunk.” His serious expression breaks into a toothy grin. “I’m proud.”

Yuuri smiles back at him and rolls his eyes a little at Phichit’s antics. He looks down, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. “Phichit, I…” he swallows. “I really like him.”

Lips pulling into a fond smile, the Thai boy places his hands gently over Yuuri’s. “I’m really happy for you, Yuuri.” Phichit draws Yuuri’s eyes up to look at him. His lips part and bear his grinning teeth. “You two are going to be the campus power couple before you know it, I swear.”

A low chuckle escapes Yuuri’s lips. The laugh moves up from his stomach, expanding into a giggle that fills the dormitory. Phichit joins in, and with their hands clasped, they laugh together in that little room and let the time slip away.

Power couple or not, Yuuri knows this is the happiest he’s been in a long time.

* * *

After that night, Yuuri becomes even more excited to go to work. Near the end of every shift, he checks his watch every minute. His foot taps on the tile floor as he boxes pizzas. When he’s cleaning the oven or the topping bins, he gets so carried away that by the end of it, they’re practically sparkling. It’s just one thought that sends his mind into a frenzy, heart skipping around his chest. _Victor._

When he finally gets to say that thought out loud, it’s the best feeling in the world. “Victor!” He calls at the queue of the door chime, and the man who makes his whole day gleam enters with a grin. “I just have to put away the last of these,” Yuuri says, waving storage boxes above his head. “I’ll be there in a second.”

“Take your time,” Victor replies, settling down at the counter.

Yuuri unties his apron and hangs it on the wall. Slipping off his polo shirt (a flatteringly designed uniform reading ‘buy our pizza! we knead the dough’ on the back), Yuuri changes and grabs his backpack.

His coworker peeks her head around the corner of the break room. “Heading out with your boyfriend?”

Yuuri nods. “Thanks for taking my shift on Saturday, by the way. I really appreciate it, Yuuko.” Yuuko had been his friend since childhood, and just when he thought he’d never see her again, when he showed up at college she was flitting around campus. Even when he applied for a part-time job, she ended up being his senior at work. Yuuri looks fondly on the kindness Yuuko shows him, especially lately (AKA she covers his ass when he wants to spend time with Victor).

Yuuko and shakes her head. “No, it’s no trouble. Anyway, it worked out fine since you took the place off my hands in the end.” She winks. “Have fun!”

Yuuri smiles, waving goodbye and ducking back behind the counter. “Thanks for waiting.”

“My pleasure.” Victor extends his hand with a smitten look. Their fingers interlace, bodies pulling close until their shoulders touch.

Victor comes to the pizza shop everyday at the end of his shift and walks him home, or, some days, walks him back to his apartment. Today is one of those days, when Yuuri goes back to Victor’s place, dotty the whole way there. The whole world seems brighter when he’s with Victor. The sky is a vibrant shade and the leaves adorning the trees are a sort of emerald green. Billowing clouds exude a luminous shade of ivory beside an orange sun. The scenery isn’t the only thing that’s a brighter shade, either. Yuuri finds that when they walk like this, his cheeks are peachy and his ears dusted with rose. His palms sweat less now and the skittish feeling in his stomach has subsided, but the stirring excitement still strikes him as much as it did the first time.

Their contact breaks as soon as they get in the door. Makkachin hops on top of them, a paw on each of their legs and a tongue all over their faces.

Yuuri laughs and kneels down, squishing the dog’s face in his hands. “Did you miss me, Makkachin?” She barks and wags her tail. “I brought something for you.” He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a stuffed piglet. Makkachin snatches the toy out of his hands as soon as she sees it. He grins and pats her on the head.

Victor sits beside him and rubs Makkachin’s torso. “Isn’t that nice, Makkachin?” She looks up, stuffie already covered in slobber.

“She must smell Vicchan on it,” Yuuri says fondly, giving a small smile. “It was his favourite.”

“He’d be glad.” Victor puts his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri nods in response and keeps his lips upturned.

The conversation about dogs didn’t really go over, per say. Victor is so infatuated with his Makkachin that when Yuuri brought it up, they were playing with her on the couch and it was just another piece of conversation. It was so casual, he didn’t really expect any kind of reaction from Victor.

“That’s why I’m a veterinary major,” he had explained. “Because I’ve always regretted not being there for Vicchan when he died.” The emotion attached to Vicchan’s death stopped being painful, and he thought that it was best he could talk about it like this, without having to be sad. Now, he could help take care of Makkachin, and that was what was important.

Victor had given him a sad look that day. He turned to Yuuri and, without saying a word, wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. He didn’t have to say anything for Yuuri to know. He returned the embrace, sliding his arms around Victor’s neck. Victor was saying _I’m sorry._ His voice was dampened by the fabric of the man’s shirt.

“It’s okay.”

Since then, Yuuri had become Makkachin’s second father. She was always excited to see him and often brought Yuuri a smile he was missing from his day.

Makkachin runs off with her new friend, and Victor leads Yuuri to the couch. They settle into the cushions together, hands brushing against each other. “How was your day?” Yuuri asks hesitantly.

Victor looks at him with fondness. “It’s better now that you’re here.”

This is what Yuuri is always afraid of. Victor flirts with him, says things Yuuri can’t believe he can muster up the courage to say, and he does it all as if it’s second nature. Every time it leads to a flushing red face that Yuuri desperately wants to hide. He likes Victor so, _so_ much, but there’s always the thought in the back of his mind that _he might not like me that much,_ and that alone scares him beyond belief. Yuuri might have found it easy to kiss Victor the first time, but since then it’s been an uphill battle. Something came over him that night, and he stopped thinking about what would happen if he just tried.

Well, it’s not as though it makes any difference because Victor will get to it sooner than later anyway.

He trails his hand up to Yuuri’s jaw and lifts his head a little. “Can I kiss you?” He murmurs. His voice is soft, sweet, and his eyes shift into this gaze that melts Yuuri from the inside out.

It’s Victor’s everything that Yuuri can’t say no to. He gives his head a tiny nod, so small it’s more of a dip, and Victor grins.

Every time they kiss, Yuuri’s stomach plunges. His chest tightens as though to dull its frenzied beating. At first, he wonders what he should do. _Where do I put my hands? Should I move closer?_ Before he can figure out the answers, Victor guides him. He’ll feel the Russian man’s hands fan out on his face, feeling the skin underneath them. His thumb will brush Yuuri’s cheek while the rest of his fingers tangle into his hair, tingling his scalp with a warm touch. Yuuri figures Victor is better at this than him and follows the motion. Trying to keep the sweat from his palms sticking to Victor’s face, he wraps his arms around Victor’s neck and hesitantly tickles at his nape. The heavy feeling prefacing the kiss disappears when Yuuri’s lips finally touch Victor’s. The clouds sigh into his figure and pass on a floating feeling. The weight of his body on the couch or the solidness of Victor’s frame, all the pressure in the air; everything dissipates into the warm fluttering in his chest.

 _He tastes sweet,_ Yuuri thinks, and wonders if that’s a weird thought. Victor’s mouth moves around his with a gentle fascination, passing seconds drizzling away, golden and slow like honey. Yuuri feels Victor’s tongue hover across the surface of his lips. Heat rushing to his face, he relaxes his mouth and lets him take over. _This is the first time we’ve kissed like_ this, Yuuri realizes and begins to panic. _Should I put my tongue in his mouth now? Is that how this sort of thing goes?_

Victor reaches his other hand down to cradle Yuuri’s waist, pulling him in closer. _Victor’s too good at this…_ is all Yuuri can think as Victor’s tongue touches his. It’s less uncomfortable than he thought. The motion is placid, tender even, and Yuuri finds himself melting in the heat.

Yuuri can feel their breath separating them, so he eases his lips closed and brings his hands down to Victor’s shoulder blades. Victor lingers for a moment, reluctant to part from the contact, and fans his fingers out on Yuuri’s lower back a little. Yuuri opens his eyes to meet a smiling Victor. The man’s gaze loosens every muscle in his body with its lustering blue.

Neither of them say anything. Victor’s eyelids droop a little, softening his eyes as he looks at him. Yuuri bites down over his goofy grin and touches his nose to Victor’s. _This is bad,_ he thinks to himself. _I really,_ really _like him._

“Victor!”

Yuuri keeps looking at Victor like that. The voice doesn’t register until Victor pulls away a little.

“Chris! I totally forgot you were coming,” he says to the front door.

A concerned “huh?” escapes Yuuri’s lips as he turns around. A tall, slim man stands at the doorway. Round glasses and unusually long eyelashes frame his green eyes. He’s smirking, standing with one leg crossed over the other as he leans against the wall.

“So this is the Yuuri you’ve been telling me about?”

He looks back at Victor awkwardly. _Oh no._ He looks at his lap. Somehow, he ended up straddling Victor, his arms draped around the man and their faces too close for this situation to be explained any other way. Yuuri scrambles off of Victor’s lap and stands up.

“No, I’m sorry!” Yuuri shakes his head furiously. “This isn’t what it looks-“

“I’ll just drop the beer on the island and be on my way.” The man at the doorway enters nonchalantly. “Victor’s sure lucky. You’re cute.” He looks at Yuuri and winks suggestively.

“Chris,” Victor says, his tone whining a little. “Sorry Yuuri, I should have introduced you properly.” He looks at him with reassurance. “This is Christophe Giacometti. He’s in sexual studies.”

 _Are we not even gonna talk about what was just happening when he came in? No, more importantly, his major is_ sexuality studies _??_

“I have a boyfriend, so don’t get too eager,” Chris directs at Yuuri with a sly tone.

“So does he, Chris. And he’s in the room.” Victor interjects, cheeks puffed out.

Chris rolls his eyes a little and continues. “The beer I told you about’s there. And the party is at six next Saturday, by the way.”

Victor lets out an ‘ah’ and pops his finger in the air. “Oh, speaking of which, I was wondering if I could bring Yuuri to that.”

Yuuri looks frantically from Chris to Victor. “A party?”

“My birthday,” Chris says. “If you want to come, Yuuri, I wouldn’t complain.”

Victor slides his arm around Yuuri’s waist and cradles his body beside him by the hip. Yuuri swallows and gives a smile. _Victor and him seem really close…_ He shakes his head to himself.

“If it’s with Victor, then sure.” He smiles. “I look forward to it, Christophe.”

“Chris is fine. Well then, I’ll let you two lovebirds get back at it.”

Before Yuuri can say anything, Chris is out the door. Victor spins Yuuri around to face him and puts a hand on his face.

“Yuuri, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to, okay?” He gives _that_ smile, the one that could melt Yuuri to his knees if he didn’t buckle them first. “But I promise it’ll be fun. It’s a good chance to get to know everyone.”

 _Everyone…_ Yuuri gives a nod. “I’ll come.” He smiles as if to reassure himself. “If it’s with you, then I know I’ll have fun.”

Victor breathes out with a grin, bringing his hand into Yuuri’s loose strands. Yuuri leans forward and lets Victor sweep him into another kiss.

_As long as I’m with Victor…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh well I'm very sorry for the delay on this chapter!!! Like I said, I always prefer to have the chapter be good than up fast. I'm back from vacation now so for the short bit left of summer I should be back on a regular schedule. As always, thank you so so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you decide to stick around for another!
> 
> (ps I frickin LOVED writing this one because I finally got to plug in my head-over-heels-in-love jazz and dig into true victuuri romance so i rly hope you loved reading it tooooooo)


	4. I'd Cheese You Every Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok before I begin holy shit it's october and I feel like an idiot but I have no excuses!!! I should have been writing, that's for sure, but I was definitely not writing!!! my sincerest apologies and if you're still here I literally respect you so much because it's been months. if you're continuing to read, thank you so much and I really really hope you enjoy this chapter as compensation for being MIA for so long. if you're just starting, welcome! I swear this hiatus stuff isn't a regular thing.
> 
> tl;dr I'm sorry, enjoy!!

“Yuuri,” Victor says, cupping the man’s face in his hands. “I love you.” He smiles wide.

“I love you too, Victor,” Yuuri replies. He brings their faces close and rubs his nose against Victor’s. Heart skipping a beat, Victor holds him close and resists the urge to clutch at the tightness in his chest.

“Don’t ever let me go, Victor.” Yuuri looks at him with those big, brown eyes, and Victor nearly melts.

“Victor.”

“Victor.”

“Victor!”

The Russian wakes to a harsh tingling on his face. He opens his eyes, still infatuated in the warmth of the dream. Blond strands dangle over his forehead, and when his eyes finally focus they find a pair of concerned green irises staring back at him.

The image registers and Victor springs up. “Chris!” He rubs his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s nine o’clock, Victor. Class is in thirty minutes. We’re supposed to walk together, remember?”

Victor looks around the room. Hardly concerned about the fact that he could easily be late for class, he scowls at the thought that his fantasy had been cut off. _And I was having such a good dream, too…_ He holds back a pouting face and rolls out of bed, throwing on jeans and a t-shirt.

“It’s not like you to sleep in.” Chris stands at the door with crossed arms.

Victor rubs the back of his neck in reply. “Sorry.” Last night, he may or may not have been up late thinking about a certain someone. Staring out the window, romantic music playing through his earbuds, looking at the stars and wondering what a man was doing out there without him…But that’s just a guess.

“See you, Makkachin! Be good while I’m gone,” Victor calls as they leave the apartment.

Victor is used to walking beside Chris. When they met, he hardly thought that the Swiss man would turn into what he is now. He was pretty normal, innocent even when they were introduced, but in a matter of years he turned into a flirt with no shame regarding his sexual activity. Nevertheless, Chris was always there for him, especially when it came to foolish relationships he was in – for someone who knows how to encourage a fast-paced romance, he also knew when Victor was putting too much into something he was getting nothing out of.

“How are you and your boyfriend?” Chris inquires.

Victor sighs. “He’s so perfect, Chris. Have I said that yet?” His step springs and his eyes light up as Yuuri enters his mind. “I’m thinking it all the time.”

Chris gives a smile. “I’m glad.”

“And? You and your boyfriend are doing great as always? At least in the sex department.” Victor waggles his eyebrows.

“I’m thinking about surprising him with a buttplug on my birthday,” Chris replies, sly expression sneaking onto his face. “I’ll get enough cash at the party to pick it up beforehand.” He counts. “And it is going to be Valentine’s day after all.”

Victor gives him a look from the side, nose scrunched and a sour taste spreading in his mouth. “Romantic.”

Chris gives a chuckle. “Well, this is me.” He stops in front of the sexuality studies building and holds his hand up in a wave.

“Have a good class,” Victor says. “See you at the party Saturday.”

They part ways and Victor continues. The whole way, all he can think about is Yuuri. _Is this what it’s like when you’re in love?_ He’s heard that you’re always thinking about the person, your heart beats fast, you find yourself missing them when they’re not there…All things that fit the bill. _Maybe I should take a BuzzFeed quiz, just to be sure._ Victor grins to himself. _That’s a perfect idea. You’re a genius, Victor._

Victor goes to class and thinks about taking that BuzzFeed quiz the whole time.

With more classes queued for the morning, Victor mourns the loss of opportunity to take that quiz until he gets home. He grins to himself. _But I can still talk to Yuuri._ Springing out of the lecture hall, Victor pulls out his phone. _10:25. Yuuri still hasn’t gone to his next class!_ Without hesitating, he dials Yuuri (whose number is already in the favourites tab) and walks with a hop in his step.

“Victor,” Yuuri’s voice picks up through the speaker, so dreamy it’s nearly a sigh.

“Yuuri,” Victor follows. “How’s your day?”

Yuuri giggles through the phone. “I had to get up early for my exam prep lecture, but I have my coffee now so I’m fine.” He lets out a little breath and continues. “How was your morning?”

“I totally slept in. Chris had to slap me awake to get to class on time.” Victor laughs a little. “I guess we were both off to a rocky start.”

Yuuri lets out a sweet “mm” in agreement. “Ah, Victor! I was meaning to ask you something.”

Victor gives a quizzical look. “Hm?”

“Do you want to go out tonight? We could get dinner or have a night in....” Yuuri’s voice is slow, pleasant, like he’s gracing Victor with every word he speaks. “Only if you want to.”

_Oh my God. I’m totally supposed to be going out with Chris tonight. FUCK!_

Victor lets out a loud groan.

“Victor? What’s wrong?”

“Yuuri, I want to. I so, so, so, really want to.” Guilt tugs at his chest. “But I already have plans tonight.” _I cannot believe I’m saying that._ Victor wants to see Yuuri SO BADLY, but Chris is his best friend in the whole world. He can’t shove him aside for Yuuri, not matter how buzzfeed-quiz-confirmed-in-love with him he could be.

“No, no, don’t worry about it.” Yuuri says, his voice just as soft. “We’ll definitely get together soon. Go have fun.”

“Thank you.” Victor sighs. “Yuuri, have a good day, okay?” He says worriedly. “I can’t wait until I see you again, you know.”

There’s a moment of silence. “I can’t wait either.”

Victor smiles. “I’ll call you again soon.”

Victor hangs up, reluctant to pull himself away from Yuuri. It’s not even like they’ve been apart for that long, he just thinks about him so much it feels like an eternity. Not seeing his face is so _stressful._ But before the stress can overwhelm him, his mind intercepts.

There’s one thought that keeps Victor sane: _Valentine’s day is soon_. It’s Chris’ birthday, actually (fitting for a man with such a…promiscuous personality), but since he knows he’ll get blown off by all his friends who are in relationships, he holds his party the weekend before. Thanks to that, he and Yuuri can spend their first of hopefully many Valentine’s days together. He’ll wrap him a nice box of chocolates, a bouquet of roses, treat him to romantic lunch at a café and a late evening walk…Just the idea makes Victor shiver with excitement.

 _Victor the romantic strikes again,_ he thinks to himself, and with a smirk Victor sets off to his next class.

* * *

 

 _Valentine’s day is soon._ That’s what Yuuri assures himself, looking at his phone displaying a phone-call favourites list that Victor is at the top of. He closes his eyes and feels his body go weak as he thinks of it: the look on Victor’s face as Yuuri surprises him with homemade chocolates, the feeling of his hand in Victor’s as they stroll past all the other couples in their own little world…

“Yuuuuuuuuuri!” A voice from behind breaks his hard concentration. Pressure slaps his shoulder and Yuuri whips around. Phichit is grinning at him, face glowing with excitement. His eyes flit to Yuuri’s phone, and he immediately throws a dirty look expression on. “Just got off the phone with your sweetheart?”

“Phichit, really-”

“And how are you my love? My honey bunches of oats? My plump peach? Handsome baby boo?” Phichit sings. Blood rushes to Yuuri’s face and makes his whole body feel stifling hot.

“He doesn’t call me anything like that,” he looks at his feet and shuffles them with an awkward sense of embarrassment.

“Somehow I find that hard to believe.” Phichit smiles and pats him on the shoulder. “Ready to go?”

Yuuri feels his face cool a little and gives a nod. Phichit’s antics remind him of Victor’s voice. It’s as if he can hear him uttering a soft ‘Yuuri’ into his ear, seductive tones dancing in the low sound. He thinks for a second that he’d even like Victor to call him some of those things with that voice. Except maybe handsome baby boo. _Where did he even get that from?_

“So? You and Victor are doing good, I’m guessing?” Phichit continues as they walk.

“Mm. I guess so. I hope so.” Yuuri rubs the back of his neck. “He said he had something to do tonight with Chris, so tonight’s plan is out.”

Phichit glances at Yuuri with a devilish grin. “Then let’s go have some fun of our own! Karaoke night’s on me.”

Yuuri laughs. “Sure.” He clasps his books against his chest. “And you? Instagram is alive as ever, I see.”

Letting out a sigh, Phichit shakes his head. “Leo and Guang Hong are so busy nowadays they can’t be the face of my cute couple updates, so it could be better.”

“A tragedy,” remarks Yuuri.

Phichit giggles and holds up his hand in a wave. “My stop. I’ll drop by tonight at 6:00, yeah?”

Yuuri gives a thumbs up.

All through class, Yuuri’s mind wanders in circles. He wonders about his plans for the next day, how he’ll do on his exam, what he’ll do at work, and every time he goes through it he follows back to Victor. He thinks about studying with Victor at a quaint café, sharing a coffee and laughing with him as they quiz each other on topics they know nothing about. About sitting on the couch with him again, snuggling up next to him under a blanket and watching movies when the rainy season sets in. He wonders what it would be like to lie next to him, sunlight streaming onto his face as the morning rises, hearing that voice speak to him in that mellow tone that makes him shiver…

“Good morning, my Yuuri.”

He nearly has a panic attack in the middle of that seminar.

Yuuri is straightening his shirt when Phichit waltzes into his room later that night. He glances over and acknowledges him, turning around with his arms out as if to ask if his outfit was acceptable. Phichit looks him over and gives a grin. The two head out of the apartment. Phichit walks with a spring in his step and Yuuri follows along to his beat, ready to enjoy a night with his friend. Even if he couldn’t see Victor, Phichit was his best friend. He wouldn’t trade an evening with him for anything.

“Victor’s friend’s party is tomorrow, right?” Phichit asks as they walk down the city streets.

Yuuri nods. “I think it’ll go okay. He seems nice.”

“Try not to drink too much.” Phichit winks. Yuuri goes a little red, rolling his eyes. He knows how bad he can get when he’s drunk. There’s no way he would go off the rails like that at someone else’s party, let alone someone he barely knows. _If Victor saw me like that…_ Yuuri shivered at the thought.

Yuuri listens to Phichit tell a story about another bizarre direct message he got when he hears a familiar voice from the side of the street.

“Lemme try it then!” Yuuri glances over to the direction of the sound and freezes. Victor is there, with Chris, sitting on an outdoor patio and sliding a cocktail over to his side of the table. He takes a sip of the drink and gives it back to Chris. “It’s good,” he says, looking at Chris.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Chris responds with a proud grin.

Victor laughs. His eyes wrinkle into a genuine happiness, their blue opening into a light ocean as his tone fills the night air. Yuuri looks at Victor, then at Chris.

_“I already have plans tonight.”_

So Victor was with Chris. Yuuri looks down and hates himself for the feeling blooming inside his stomach. It’s a feeling diluted by guilt, but a feeling nonetheless. It’s uncomfortable. It’s as if his whole body is screaming at him to hate what he sees when he knows he shouldn’t. Victor and Chris are friends. Just like him and Phichit. Victor’s allowed that.

Yuuri looks back at Phichit and pretends to know what he was saying. He nods and smiles. _Why would anything about them be wrong?_

They get to the karaoke room and Phichit immediately takes up the microphone.

“I’m starting, but you’re gonna have sung a heart wrenching ballad dedicated to Mr. Boyfriend by the end of the night.”

Yuuri lets out a breath and tries to laugh. Phichit dishes out a painful rendition of Party In The U.S.A, his favourite karaoke pick, mostly because he choreographed his own butterfly hands, head-nodding and hip shaking for when the chorus hits. When “Britney’s song goes on” Yuuri orders a Bloody Mary. Phichit collapses on the couch, out of breath from his soulful singing, and Yuuri has already finished the cocktail.

Pulling himself up from the couch, Yuuri scrolls through the song list. He’s not had enough drinks to take out his Nicki Minaj lines, so he goes with a classic – Oops I Did It Again. Maybe it was “Britney’s song” after all.

The first attention-grabbing bangs whip Yuuri’s head back and forth until he hits the first verse. He pulls out his best Britney voice – high, tight, and seductive – and struts across the floor. _Victor wishes he was here._ Maybe that’s the Bloody Mary talking, Yuuri thinks, but he goes with it anyway. It takes his mind off of Victor and Chris. It’s mostly Chris he wants to forget about, and the fact that they’re so close, and that he’s a major in _sexuality studies. What kind of person majors in that shit?_ It’s not until Yuuri’s spilling out the final chorus with one hand on the mic and the other pulling strands of hair across his face that he realizes Phichit has his phone out.

That’s never a good sign.

“It’s only on my story, Yuuri!” Phichit says defensively as Yuuri attempts to wrestle the phone out of his hands.

“And who can see it?” Yuuri gives him a cross look, giving up on trying to pry his friend’s most valuable possession away from him.

“Just friends – Guang Hong, Leo, Seung-Gil, Emile, Mickey and Sala – and people who add me. That’s it.” Phichit replies innocently.

Yuuri sighs and sits down on the couch. There’s no winning this battle. His karaoke will be on the internet forever, and there’s nothing he can do about it.

“I may have forgotten to mention that I added Victor on snapchat a few days ago.” Phichit says it so casually it doesn’t register until he’s belting out Firework. He considers getting mad, then remembers.

_Victor wishes he was here._

Yuuri loses all care if that’s the alcohol talking when he orders two more cocktails. By the time he’s downed both, Yuuri is spitting verses of Monster into the microphone with Phichit standing on the sofa, phone in one hand and shot glass in the other.

He’s lying down, cold leather on his skin the next time he knows what’s happening. The private room is bathed in circles of red, lights cast over the brick walls, swaying to the beat of what he thinks is Taylor Swift. His glasses are pushed awkwardly up from his face with his body collapsed on its side. The half-focused table is scattered with empty glasses and squeezed limes.

Phichit shakes him into awareness. “Your turn, Yuuri. It’s the last song before we’re gonna get kicked out for closing.”

He stands up and stares at the song list. The emotion comes back over him and he doesn’t have to think when he picks.

“Say You Won’t Let Go” comes out of his throat, wrenching his heart as he sees Victor with Chris. The alcohol’s definitely talking now – it’s acting and dancing and singing and crying, in fact. He doesn’t really feel like he’s crying. The tears just kind of come out and leave his cheeks wet, and he wonders why there’s water dripping all over his shirt.

Phichit rushes to Yuuri’s side. He slumps a little, body warm and tired. “I saw them together, Phichit.” He grasps at his friend’s shirt, laying his head down. “I know they’re friends, and I shouldn’t be jealous, but I am. I am and I feel like such an ass.”

“Yuuri,” Phichit swallows. “You’re not an ass. You have no reason to feel guilty. The fact that you’re jealous just means you really care about him.”

“But if he were jealous of us, I would feel bad.” Yuuri sniffles. “I don’t want him to feel bad because…”

Phichit glances down at the sobbing mess leaning on him.

“I’m falling in love with him.”

* * *

 Yuuri’s eyes open reluctantly. The brightness of the room burns his vision, forcing them shut again as he slowly sits up. Sunlight streams onto his lap, body covered by his underwear and sheets. It’s when he fully wakes that the feeling hits.

Phichit approaches the bed with a tall glass of water. “How are you feeling?”

Yuuri rubs his eyes. “Like absolute shit.” He takes the glass and nods a thank you. Gulping it down, he forces himself out of bed and slips on some sweatpants. He’s been hungover before, and it’s far from a good feeling. His memory is foggy, everything hurts, there’s nearly nothing he can do to make it go away, and overall it feels like he’s been hit by a truck at full-speed but he’s somehow still alive.

“What time’s that party today?” Phichit calls from the kitchen as he slides some bacon on a plate.

“Oh, God. I forgot that was happening. 7:00 I think?”

“Then we’re gonna have to pull out all the stops. Greasy breakfast with eggs, check.” He slides the plate out onto the counter. “Alka seltzer and a long nap are next.”

Yuuri gives a grin. “Thanks, Phichit.” He forks a strip of bacon into his mouth. “There’s no one I’d rather cure a hangover with than you.”

Phichit lets out a breathy chuckle and sits beside him. “But Yuuri, are you okay?” Yuuri meets him with a quizzical expression.

“You were really upset last night. About Victor and Chris being together so much.” Phichit’s eyebrows knot together.

He puts down his fork and swallows hard. “I feel like such an idiot.” Yuuri looks down at his lap. “I like him, Phichit. A lot. So much I think about saying that I love him. But I just feel like…I’m screwing it all up.”

A hand falls on his shoulder. “How?”

“I don’t know. Anything. Everything. He’s so good-looking, and I’m sure he’s popular, and he’s so confident in everything, so _good_ at everything. But I can’t be like that. I can’t be confident that he feels the same way or that I’m good enough for him.” Yuuri pinches himself to avoid crying again.

“Yuuri,” Phichit grips his shoulders and spins him around to face him. “Victor feels the same way. Don’t ever doubt that. You are the most amazing, beautiful, smart, funny person anyone could ever have. _He’s_ lucky to have gotten you. Don’t think for second that it’s the other way around.”

Yuuri looks up at Phichit with drooping eyes. “How can you be sure?”

“Well, for starters, he screenshotted my entire story last night,” Phichit smirks.

Yuuri puts his head in his hands. “You mean he saw me drunk? A mess like that?”

Phichit nods. “And he loved every minute of it, clearly.”

Yuuri can’t help but laugh into his palms, the lightening of his mood filling the air as he giggles through his whole aching body.

“Now eat your breakfast, you goof.”

Yuuri downs a glass of Alka-Seltzer and crashes until evening (Phichit’s orders). By the time he’s dressed, ready, and in some drugstore concealer Phichit bought to hide the dying colour in his face, Yuuri’s hangover has recovered just barely enough to be able to make it to Chris’ without wanting to throw up. The doorbell rings and he does his best to convince himself he’s not doomed.

* * *

 Victor hums as he rings the doorbell to Yuuri’s apartment. That buzzfeed quiz did not disappoint, and neither does the thought of finally seeing his boyfriend again. Not to mention, to be able to spend a fun night with him with some of his best friends. All that with the promise of Valentine’s day to come makes Victor swoon.

Yuuri opens the door. His face lifts into a smile and he glances back at the man behind him. He’s acquainted with him only through quick-add, but he knows that Phichit and Yuuri are good friends.

“Take good care of him,” Phichit greets with a doting voice. He winks and waves at Yuuri as the door shuts behind him.

They walk down the stairs and head down campus. Victor glances at Yuuri from the side. He smiles when he sees those eyes, that scrunchy nose, his cheeks pink and eyes bright. “How are you?”

Yuuri looks up at him. “I’m good,” he replies with a soft smile. “And you?”

“Amazing.” Victor grins and slides his hand out of his pocket. There’s a moment of hesitance before his fingers touch Yuuri’s palm. He finds the spots between the man’s fingers and interlaces their hands. He looks at Yuuri again. _There’s something…off._ Victor doesn’t know why, but Yuuri isn’t his usual glowing self today. It’s either the buzzfeed quiz was wrong about their percentage of compatibility or there’s something going on. If Victor knows anything, it’s that buzzfeed quizzes are never wrong.

Before he can say anything, Yuuri opens his mouth. “I didn’t get Chris anything because I wasn’t sure what he would want. I hope that’s okay.”

Victor stops for a moment and then shakes his head. “No, no, don’t worry about it. Chris isn’t that kind of guy.” Yuuri looks ahead now instead of at the ground. _Maybe he’s okay,_ Victor thinks, but the creeping suspicion remains. _He probably just doesn’t want to talk about it._

They arrive at Chris’ place hand in hand. Victor strolls right in an greets everyone, introducing Yuuri as he goes. Mila is here, and Georgi, the two other Russians Victor knows on campus, and aside from them and Chris’ boyfriend there aren’t many other people he’s not familiar with.

“This is my boyfriend, Yuuri.” Victor glows each time he gets to say it. Then Yuuri will give that sweet look, the one that’s so easy to fall in love with, and carry on chatting with them for a while before they move to the next person. _He’s fitting in just fine then,_ Victor thinks.

“Victor! Get your ass over here and grab a beer.” Chris wraps his arm around Victor’s neck and leads him into the living room. He glances back at Yuuri, who’s in the middle of a conversation with Georgi, and he knows that will last for a long time. He lets Chris lead him and cracks open a drink.

The party is like any other. They share finger food and drink, catch up with each other and wish Chris a good year. Occasionally, Victor will look back at Yuuri, who he’ll find is enjoying conversation with someone else, and he’s glad that his boyfriend fits in. These are his friends, after all, and if Yuuri gets along with them, then it’s all the better.

But it’s not until Victor’s spent a lot of time chatting that he realizes Yuuri’s gone. He looks back up and he isn’t in the kitchen. Glancing around, sure to find him somewhere in view, Victor searches for a head of dark hair or that gorgeous smile he knows well. After seeing him nowhere, he figures Yuuri must have gone to the bathroom. He turns back to Chris and pretends he was listening to his rundown of sex toy rankings the whole time.

Five minutes later, Yuuri is still nowhere to be found. _There’s no way he’s been in the bathroom that long._ Victor pulls out his phone and sends him a quick text. _“Where are you?”_ he writes, hitting send as quickly as his thumbs allow. His leg bounces as he waits for a reply.

His phone buzzes about a minute later, Victor eagerly searching for his answer. _“I’m sorry I left without saying anything. It was the only way I could escape Georgi, haha.”_

Victor furrows his brows. _Something’s not right,_ he thinks. Yuuri is polite, even enough to stay after listening to Georgi talk about his ex for fifteen minutes. There’s no way he would have left if there wasn’t some other reason. He turns to Chris, grabbing the man’s hands and squeezing them.

“Chris, I’m sorry. I have to go find Yuuri,” he explains with a stoic expression. Determined to find out what’s wrong, Victor jumps from his chair and leaves with just as much haste. “Happy birthday!” He yells before shutting the door.

Breeze hitting his face, Victor dials Yuuri from his favourites tab and anxiously waits.

“Hello-?”

“Yuuri!” Victor says immediately. “Where are you right now?”

There’s a hesitance in Yuuri’s voice across the line. “Um, I’m walking back to my apartment.”

Victor hangs up. His feet move faster than the beating of his heart with no consideration of his head. He runs. As fast as he can, Victor runs. The rhythm of his sneakers hitting the pavement throws his mind into a frenzy, and all he can think is Yuuri. When he spots a slender figure ahead, one with dark hair and that gorgeous smile he knows so well, he can feel it, he breaks into a sprint. Nearly falling when he stops, Victor looks him in the eye.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?”

Silence. Yuuri blinks a few times, looking at Victor, and filling the space is the man’s breathing. It’s frantic, as though he’s gasping for air even though his breath is stronger than ever. Yuuri swallows. “What do you mean?”

Victor eases himself into a steady breath, stabilizing himself. The shock of having sprinted up to Yuuri is of no concern to him at the moment. “There’s something bothering you.” A concerned look spreads on his face. “You can tell me.”

Yuuri looks at the ground for a second. “It’s nothing. I told you I left the party because of Georgi, didn’t I?” His lips pull into a smile, but it’s not the gorgeous one Victor knows.

“That’s not true,” Victor says plainly. “I know it’s not. So what’s wrong?”

“You don’t have to hear about th-”

“Yuuri.” Victor’s hand reaches up to Yuuri’s face. He holds the man’s face in his hands, lightly, delicately, as though he might break. “You can tell me anything.”

Yuuri opens his mouth a little, then squeezes his eyes shut. His eyebrows slant up, face tense as though he were in pain. “I can’t be confident.” His hand reaches up to his face and lays itself atop Victor’s. “I like you, Victor. A lot. But you’re popular and charismatic and…Victor, and you’re always with Chris or going to parties, but I can’t be like that. I can’t be sure that you feel the same way I do, or that you think I’m any good for you, and I know that I’m not. Sometimes I don’t know why you chose me, or-”

Before he can continue, Victor rams his forehead into Yuuri’s. “Stop. Don’t say things like that.” His other hand grips Yuuri’s cheek. “You’re beautiful and smart and a dream, Yuuri. You’re a dream.” He looks into Yuuri’s eyes and tries to stop the tears from pooling in his. “I chose you because I’m crazy about you.”

A tear falls down Yuuri’s cheek and onto Victor’s thumb. Yuuri sniffles. “Is that really true?”

Victor looks up to the sky with a foolish grin. “Of course it’s true, Yuuri. It’s beyond true.” _I can’t say I love him yet, can I? It’s too early for that, isn’t it?_

“I’m in love with you.”

_Well, that went out the window._

Yuuri blinks again, but this time he isn’t confused. He’s so completely overwhelmed that with every blink tears stream down his face. He takes his hands and puts them on Victor’s face, nodding with his forehead against Victor’s. “I…I think I am, too. I think I’m in love with you, Victor.”

A tear falls from Victor’s eye, no matter how hard his resistance, and he tucks a piece of hair behind Yuuri’s ear with his fingertips. “So don’t say things like that, okay? It’s my job to make you confident in yourself. I’m your boyfriend, aren’t I?”

Yuuri breathes, a tone of relief in escaping his lips. “Yeah, yeah you are.” He bites down on his bottom lip, smiling wide with wet cheeks. “But that really hurt my head.”

“What, you doubting yourself? Or me ramming my head into you?” Victor pulls away a little, concerned.

“Both,” Yuuri smirks.

Victor laughs a little. This is the man he loves. The man he’s fallen for, so desperately, and he’ll do anything to keep that. He meets Yuuri’s eyes, the glint in them beaming just like that gorgeous smile he knows so well, and from that moment he swears.

“I’ll work on it.”

Victor will make sure Yuuri is always smiling just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so much for reading as always, and kudos, comments, sharing the work, bookmarks, etc. are super greatly appreciated as always! I apologize for my absence once again, but from here on out I look forward to sharing even more love (and pizza puns) on a more regular schedule. Although, I thank you for respecting that I also have a lot to do outside of fic writing, and while my long vacation from AO3 wasn't quite excusable, I hope that you'll realize I'm always trying to find a balance.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night wherever you are!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I would seriously love hearing from anyone - good or bad news - because it seriously helps my writing. Please feel free to leave kudos, share or bookmark this work even if you don't comment. 
> 
> Hope to hear from you again next chapter!
> 
> Next chapter expected by: sooner than the last time lmaoooo hopefully by 11/15


End file.
